One dream to happiness
by Oleandra
Summary: Sometimes, when people are too indecisive or shy or dense to act, fate (in Gajeel's case subconscious) takes matters into its own hands. Adult content. Cover belong to Rboz.
1. Chapter 1

**A/n** It supposed to be oneshot, but it became too long for such, and I decided to split it into 2 parts. If you see a mistake, please, let me know, English still isn't my native language.

* * *

**One dream to happiness**

They spent too many efforts chasing these two culprits.

2 days of tracking down, 3 more to pursuit then an actual fight, which also was long and hard as one of the criminals used some kind of curse magic and other could manipulate reality, creating dozens of clones. They won, of course, targets were captured, immobilized and delivered to council's jail in that district. But they were dreadfully exhausted, especially Gajeel, who, due to his captain's position and physical superiority, had to do most of the work.

Levy supported him, guided him, fed him and watched he didn't push himself beyond his limits. Still it was he, who fulfilled all physically difficult part and he was haggard. That's why he has been long snoring after collapsing above their placed nearby slipped bags and Scrip Mage was still awake, occupied with preparing report, writing down details and analyzing this mission to make next ones easier.

They decided to head back home immediately, through councilmen in Triora tried their best to persuade them to stay the night and take a rest. But they really spent too much time chasing these two elusive criminals and circumstances in the Capital were tough, Gajeel was needed there. So Fairy Tail's mages – both kept emblem of their disbanded guild – had ordered their tired legs to move a couple of hours more before camping in the forest.

Exhausted Dragon felt asleep the moment his body touched the ground. Levy, through strongly tempted to join him, settled to finish her part of the job. With her back to him, because it was slightly difficult to concentrate otherwise, she scribed down every detail, which may be important and helpful.

When she finally had finished a few hours later she quietly changed into her sleeping clothes and curled near her teammate. Gajeel, who didn't bothered to change, slept half naked. His coat was thrown near the bed along with his shirt, but he still was in his uniform pants. Sleeping habit she rather appreciated, she liked the view of his bare chest.

Lying next but carefully keeping a little distance between them Levy allowed herself to admire her captain – he was her superior in missions of that kind, but she just like to call him so and he was pleased with this as well – partner and friend. They came a long way, were close now and through not so close as she wanted deep in her heart, she kept saying herself that she was ok with it.

They were friends, almost inseparable, except when one of them was on an individual mission, and these occasions were scarce, but there was no romantic intercourse between them. Gajeel never showed that he was interested they become more than friends and she was too shy to attempt first step and besides as time passed she got more and more sure that he didn't see anything tempting and womanly attractive in her. It was a depressing thought, but till topic remained unclear she can hope. Self-deception, probably, but it was better for her than direct rejection.

But now when he was half naked and asleep she can indulge her secret desires. Her eyes caressed his wonderfully shaped shoulders and arms, then moved to his chest, glued to the mussels, toned skin on which shined appealingly in the moonlight. Then moved to his small nipples that peeked out from under the blanket, inviting her to lower and cover one of them with her lips, sucking while playing with the tip using her tongue… she shuddered and forced herself to look up, to his face, which looked relaxed, peaceful, so handsome. He started to shift slightly some time ago, lips parted, breathing ragged, few couples of sweat appeared on his forehead. '_Must be dreaming of something_' she thought '_probably replaying the fight_'.

Unable not to stare at him, she turned, trying to get rid of these consuming emotions. It wasn't first time she experiences them and lately they started to invade her mind more often, bringing craving which was harder and harder to suppress. But she had to, he wasn't hers, and she absolutely didn't want to ruin their friendship with some stupid sexually driven blunder, so she closed her eyes calling sleep and even managed to reach some kind of dizzy state till she heard a moan behind her and second later felt Gajeel's body pressed tightly to her back.

She froze not knowing what to do. Should she wake him up? It was embarrassing, but so pleasant and tempting. She instantly got a goosebumps due to the contact of their skin, his hot breath touched her neck, feeling as if he caressed her there.

His hands had raised and wrapped around her, pushing her closer to him, her butt now pressed firmly against his… '_Oh, God_' Levy realized what this hard part of his body which now was grinding against her ass exactly was. He moaned again, this time incoherently mumbling something.

'_Ok_' she tried to think '_He is having a wet dream_. _Do I want to know about whom? Probably, not._ _Can I stay the way we now are? Would be better if I won't. How to escape from this situation_?'

She tried tentatively to slip away from his arms, they tightened more, he bend over, placed his mouth to her neck and she heard long husky moan, which ended with deep throaty growling: "Oh yes, Levy, more".

She froze again. '_What? Is he dreaming about me? ME_?'

He answered her inner question by moaning her name again, hands grabbing her flesh – one on the thigh, other lifted her loose nightshirt, finding and covering her right breast.

'_Oh, God_'

She wanted and absolutely didn't want him to wake up. She wished that he'll stop and silently begging him to continue dreaming. He rubbed harder, holding her close, nuzzling her neck. She had to bit her lips to hold back the moans.

Arousal wasn't unfamiliar concept for Script Mage, she has long been accustomed to the reactions which Gajeel's body elicited in her core. But such closeness, his labored breathing, moans and words, his erect cock rubbing against her… Levy never was so turned on. She wanted him, she needed to feel him, damn, she couldn't control her desires.

She took his hand, brought it to her face, kissing slowly, tracing the center with her tongue then put two of his fingers into her mouth, starting to suck, nearly melting from pleasure. She loved the scent of his skin, and the taste was oh so good and he liked that, it was obvious from his intensified moans.

"So good, so fucking good. Levy, baby, I wanna fuck you forever" he panted in her ear.

And this was it, she couldn't resist anymore, she licked his fingers once more, then guided his hand down and placed it between her parted legs. There was blazing fire by now along with dripping puddle. His touch, she has to feel it, she couldn't wait any longer.

Pressing his large hand to her lower lips and clit she started to grind. The skin of his palms was slightly rough, which created incredible sensations. He moaned something, she didn't heard. She was deaf to everything, lost in pleasure.

It took less than a minute and orgasm shook her. She convulsed, clutching his arm, stabbing her teeth into his biceps. She vaguely sensed Gajeel's body trembled behind her almost synchronously, wetness tickling heated skin on her ass.

As she slowly came to her senses she became aware of dead silence that now surrounded them, the only sound was her breathing. She slowly turned to be greeted by Gajeel's white face. Mouth open, eyes wide, they both looked down to his soaked in her juices hand and large wet spot on his pants, blankets had long since slid off their bodies. Slayer's face turned completely white, he made hectic movements with his hands as if trying to cover sperm stain, but eventually gave up.

"Shit!" He mumbled, frantically searching something in her eyes: "Levy, I am sorry. I am so sorry!"


	2. Chapter 2

There was silence, long awkward silence hanging between them. Levy silently looked at him, trying to decipher meaning of his words. They both were sitting now, facing each other, still in the same clothes with the evidence on it, disheveled and uneasy. But she didn't feel regret, quite the opposite, she was still in her personal heaven, sated, self-confident and happy. Until he uttered these words.

Was he sorry that she witnessed his dream?

Or the action it led to?

Was it an accident that she misunderstood?

When awake he does not want her anymore?

Screw the guessing, she didn't want to continue dancing around anymore. It may be painful but she will ask.

"What are you sorry for, Gajeel?"

Slayer's eyes acquired a defeated expression, but they didn't leave her face. He was still pale, visibly uncomfortable, but he forced himself to speak, his voice husky and sounded fearful.

"I…, I didn't want you to know that…I feel… think that way about you. Shit! You probably disgusted and doesn't want to be near me now. I… we are friends and being these important for me. You… I want to be near you. You always kind and seem ok to be near me, but I got that you didn't feel this way… I mean you didn't want us to be… lov… close like that… so I settled to be your friend, cause you are for me… I… please, don't throw me away because of this… I'll try to control myself better. I'll never let it happen again. Please, Levy! I..."

"Oh, God!"

She throw herself at his chest, still covered by thin layer of sweat, wrapped her arms tightly around his torso and let tears flow freely from her eyes. Years of fears, doubts, denials and timid hopes, all love she felt, all longings she had – everything washed over her, turning in giant, blinding, incredible happiness. It was all she dreamed for, all she wished for. And she cried harder, gripping forcibly his flash, which still smelled deliciously of sex. He was completely immobile under her, hasn't been knowing how to react, what to do. Levy hold him and shed her happy tears, unable to do or say anything else in this moment. He loved her, he wanted be with her, oh God, she didn't know that it was possible to be so happy.

"Levy?" Gajeel timidly asked at last, lightly patting her back with uncertain hands.

"You are so stupid, so stupid!" She mumbled at his chest, wanting to stay pressed here to the end of her life. "So stupid!"

"W…what?"

She tore her head and looked at his stunned face than lifted her hand, tenderly caressed his cheek, enjoying the feeling that she can do it now. Gajeel stared at her with completely bewildered look, he clearly didn't anticipate that kind of reaction. Levy smiled, letting another wave of happy tears escape her eyes. She can't stop them now.

"Do you know how long I dreamed about that?" His eyes widened more and he again stopped breathing.

"I dreamed about you noticed me, not just a mage who can make you iron, fellow guildmate or council co-worker, who can help with researching and planning parts of work." She took his hand in hers, fascinated that she can touch him as often as she wants now. "I dreamed about your hands holding mine, about your lips, your kisses, your touch. All our time in Council and before in the Guild I dreamed about it. Dreamed about you. To be with you."

"W…what?"

"I love you, Gajeel!"

She raised to her knees that their heads would be at same level and very gently, very slowly joined their lips, giving him time to recover, not wanting to force their first kiss. Few moments later Gajeel's hands embraced her hesitatingly still unsure and his lips started to move with hers. It was tender kiss, long and full of wonder. When they broke apart his eyes locked with hers and he asked, sounding hopeful and uncertain:

"I am not dreaming, right? What you just said, it's real?"

"Yes," she caressed his cheek with her nose than placed it on the crook of his neck. It was the place where she could smell his wonderful scent, feel the warmth of his skin and silk touch of his black traces, which were sticking in all directions now, but still somehow stayed soft and smooth. "You heard everything right. I love you, Gajeel. And I so happy now."

He tenderly lift her and placed in his lap, wrapping his arm so she was encompassed completely. His pants was still wet, she shivered a bit, forcing him embrace her more tightly.

"Me too," he confessed, face hidden in her hair. "Through I still can't believe I am not dreaming. But, even if I am…" he pulled back a little, cupping her head with one hand "You know what? I never let you go! You hear? Never!"

And resolute and possessive tone of his voice was followed by crash of lips and passionate kiss. Levy pulled him and they fell on their sleeping bags, continuing their kissing. He grabbed her ass, she immediately started to untie his belt, both are hot and impatient, full to the brim with desire.

He wasn't particularly slow or gentle when he first entered her, he couldn't. One swift motion and he is fully inside, staying still for a couple of seconds, enjoying feeling to be the one. His nose pressed in the mass of her hair, eyes closed, palms holding her arms. He is inside, they are fucking, he has her, she loves him back. And it's not one of his wild, despaired, sinful dreams. It's real, holy fucking shit, it's real!

Gajeel raised his hips and started to thrust. Right away the fast pace, hard pouncing, accompanied with breathy cursing and deep moans. He couldn't help it, luckily Levy didn't mind. In fact she enjoyed his lovemaking roughness, raising her bended legs to her shoulders to let him deeper penetrate her.

She was in heaven, meeting his hard thrusts, holding to him, feeling heat and sweat. It was exactly as she imagined it, it suited him and just was right for her. And he was right for her despite their height and frames differences.

Some time later, who can tell how many hours passed and who cares anyway, they laid in each other arms. Levy tenderly kissed his chest, which now served as a pillow for her, Gajeel caressed her leg, patting all the way from knee to hip, making stops during each trip to slid a little into more private zone. Each touch gave her temptation to start another round but just lay naked pressed to each other was also delightfully pleasant. She smiled – she wanted everything with and from him at once. But, probably, she should check the time, just to make sure they still have couple of hours for their private things. Or there is easier way, which didn't require unwelcome movements. She glanced toward tent's door, which was swinging slightly thanks to the wind. It didn't take long, when the slit became wider, Levy saw bright light. It undoubtedly was a day light, it means they had to finish their lovemaking for now and get up. She sighed - surely to have an over responsible nature is a huge drawback sometimes.

"Gajeel," Script Mage interrupted her kissing, replacing her lips with her fingers. "We probably should proceed ahead."

"That is suggestion I like!" His rough voice murmured near her ear and his palm immediately dived between her legs.

"Gajeeel," Levy's back arched immediately, legs parted for him. "I…. ahhhh….meant...oh, God…. another proceeding".

"Another can wait" he was working her with 2 fingers now, although she was more than ready even without petting. "Unless you meant ANOTHER proceeding. With your mouth, maybe. Want to suck me?"

"Yes! No! Gajeel! Oh, God!" His cock was inside now. "It's day already. We can't make love all the time. We have duties awaiting us."

"Oh, yeah, we can. And will. All day and every day. At home, in quarters, on missions. I'll fuck you everywhere. And you'll like that. That's my main assigned duty from now on".

"Gajeel!" If the intensity of orgasm can be regarded as indication, she'll surely like it. Was it forth for that night? Fifth? She couldn't tell, last hours were all endless pleasure for her.

"I knew, you like it. And I know you want to continue as much as I do." Gajeel's arms tenderly helped her to get up. "But don't worry, Shorty, I didn't plan to make us kicked out from Council. I like this fucking job too much! By the way do you have the list of yours appointed missions with you?"

"Yes, why?"

Levy's paperwork was an ideal order, whole department knew that.

"Give it to me!" Gajeel grabbed her pen and launched on the list with determined sight, starting to read, comment and vigorously cross out one mission after another.

"Nope. This too. Too far. Too long. Too weird. What? Who dared to suggest you going here? That's with me, ok. That's too. Not. No fucking way! This may stay. Here!"

Levy gave him amused look: "What are you doing?"

"Correcting your jobs."

"Gajeel!"

"What? I warned you that I wouldn't let my treasure out of my sight. If you want to do dangerous jobs, fine, but only with me or Lily!"

She tried to fake irritated look, through in reality she wasn't angry. She liked this dragon's over protective side of him. It was flattering to be regarded as his treasure.

"Are you trying to tell me that I can't do any single missions anymore?"

She wasn't going to submit without a fight. She understood she had to learn be more or less obedient, with Gajeel it can't be otherwise, especially in fight quarters, but not from day 1 and besides he definitely liked her playful resistance. His eyes sparkled with desire again, he licked his lips, devilish grin appeared on them, then leaned to her.

"There are 2 kind of missions you allowed to take. One – to the bookstore. You can go as often as you wish and I even gladly accompany you when I'll have time. Second – to lingerie shop, to peek up something sexy that I will take off from you in the evening or earlier. That's all for the individual ones. All the rest with me. Everything else with me. And it will stay that way for the rest of our lives. Got it, Shorty?"


End file.
